


Yuri's First 7 Days in Russia

by That1Fangurl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Yuri's first week is so bad like he wishes he didn't leave home but victor makes him happy again, Yuri's first week living in russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: The move to St. Petersburg went pretty smooth. Yuri's transition to living with his family to living with Victor however, went the exact opposite. The resulting first week felt like hell on earth. A late fic for Victor's birthday. Happy Birthday Victor! 12/25





	

The move to St. Petersburg went pretty smooth. Yuri's transition to living with his family to living with Victor however, went the exact opposite. The resulting first week felt like hell on earth.

 

**Day 1: Sleeping Arrangements**

 

The dark haired figure skater groaned as he attempted to pull some of the covers out from under the large poodle that had crawled into the bed with him in Victor sometime during the night. Yuri was not used to sharing his bed with other people. Sure him and Victor had slept in the same bed before, but they would normally push the beds in the hotel room together to create more sleeping space. He also wasn't used to having Makkachin sleeping in between them.  

Yuri had considered getting out of bed and moving to the living room but his fatigue had caught up to him and he just didn't want to move. So he decided to suffer through the next few hours of sleep in the crowded queen sized bed. That was until Makkachin let one rip and Yuri regretted not moving to the living room when he had the chance (he also wanted to know what the hell Victor was feeding this dog).

The male groaned once again and pulled the covers over his head to try to escape the awful stench that was slowly filling the room. He shut his brown eyes and hoped to get some more rest before the sun rose. He was slowly drifting off when he suddenly felt Makkachin roll over and stretch his paws out so they were on Yuri's back.

Yuri's eyes widened once he felt himself sliding over the little space that was left on the bed. He slipped out from under the covers and down to the floor with a thud. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. There was no chance of him getting anymore sleep tonight.

Upon hearing Yuri's not-so-graceful landing, Victor sat up from the bed and rubbed his sleepy blue eyes. "Yuri...?" Victor turned so he was hanging off Yuri's side of the bed. "Why are you down there?"

Yuri sat up and started to climb back up, pushing Makkachin over to redeem his place on the bed. "The dog pushed me off,” he grumbled.

At his response Victor grinned and let out a soft chuckle. He stopped when Yuri glared at him. "Come on Yuri. He didn't mean too."

"Victor if you want me to continue sleeping in this room with you, you're buying a bigger bed." Yuri pulled the covers over his legs. "And until that happens I'm sleeping on the couch."

Victor let out another soft laugh and scooted closer to his fiance. Makkachin was now gone from the bed because of Yuri pushing him over and rudely waking him up. The silver-haired skater wrapped his arm around Yuri who finally was settling back into the bed. "Alright, I can do that."

He never actually slept on the couch.

 

**Day 2: The Kitchen Catastrophe**

 

Yuri was starting to regret moving to Russia and out of his comfort zone. Back at home he could get a full night’s rest and he didn't have to struggle just to eat breakfast. But apparently they do things differently in Russia, like putting the bowls on the top shelf of the cupboard for example (or maybe that was just a Victor thing, he didn’t really know). It took him a good 15-20 minutes to just find the bowls. And of course they had to be out of reach of the short figure skater. He just got off his diet and wanted to eat something unhealthy for a change!

Yuri, who was obviously not a morning person, put one knee up on the marble counter and started to hop to reach the bowls. The glassware in the cabinet clanked together as he continued to push them back out of his reach. His brown eyes filled with annoyance. He hopped a bit higher, the tips of his fingers brushing against the bowls, attempting to reach them yet again.

Unbeknownst to him, Victor was standing behind him with a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying the view. Instead of helping his significant other like a good boyfriend would, he decided to sit and watch Yuri struggle.

At this point Yuri's anger had come to the point where he began to negotiate with the inanimate object that was causing him trouble.

"Come on bowl. I just want to eat. I'm starving. Please."

To Victor's dismay, he let out a chuckle and stopped when Yuri turned around. He's known for a while that Yuri wasn't a morning person and to stay away from him till he ate or was fully awake.

"Good morning sunshine,” Victor finally spoke. "Need some help there?"

Yuri grunted and removed himself from the countertop, both feet now on the wooden floor to allow Victor to reach the cabinet. Once the bowl was successfully removed and on the counter where Yuri's knee once was, Yuri mumbled a soft 'thank you' and reached out to grab the glassware.

Victor gently grabbed his hand and pulled Yuri close, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Cheer up. We have a busy day today."

Yuri grinned. Maybe moving to Russia wasn't such a bad idea.

 

**Day 3: Floor Skating 101**

 

Floor skating. It was a dumb thing that Yuri did when he was bored and alone, which he currently was. He had thrown on a pair of Victor's socks, because his were softer for some odd reason, and was currently spinning around on the polished hardwood floor. He had fallen a few times but he was finally roaming around doing small jumps and spins along with intricate step sequences (or as intricate as they could be on a wooden floor).

The door opened just as Yuri's feet left the floor and he landed gracefully onto the wood. Victor smiled as he softly shut the door. The older skater took off his shoes and slowly snuck up behind his finace, who was currently praising himself for landing that jump. The silver haired man's arms slid around Yuri's waist. He jumped, the sudden contact spooking the poor skater. Victor grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Yuri's jaw.

"Skating without me?" Victor asked softly. Yuri could barely hear him over the sound of blood pumping in his ears. Even after a year of being with Victor he still wasn't totally used to the affection.

"V-Victor...I was, umm..." Yuri paused and let out a nervous breath. "What are you doing home?"

"I decided to come back from practice early to spend some time with you and maybe show you around more. But I see that you were already busy with something. Mind if I join you?"

Yuri smiled and shook his head as he put his hands on top of his fiance's. "Of course I don't mind."

 

**Day 4: Hell Has Frozen Over**

 

Yuri clumsily stepped through the knee high snow as he made his way to the trash can. He probably should have waited till the parking lot was plowed, but how was he supposed to know that hell had frozen over last night? And how the hell could one city get so much snow in an 8 hour period?! He had no idea. He also had no idea how Victor lived in said city for most of his life.

Yuri lifted the trash above his head and threw it into the large dumpster outside of the apartment complex. Unfortunately, the momentum from the swing caused the figure skater to lose his footing and he fell face first into the fresh snow.

Victor was watching him through the window and couldn't hold back his laughter. He shook his head, his silver hair swaying softly as he walked to put on his boots. He made his way down to the parking lot.

"Yuri! How could you make snow angels without me!" Victor shouted as he trudged through the snow. Yuri hated the fact that he even made that look graceful.

The black haired skater pushed himself up, his face frozen and his body shivering. He tried to brush off the snow while standing, scraping at his jacket. Yuri glared softly at his significant other and met him halfway. "I'm going to ignore that comment for now. But only if you make me some hot tea when we get inside."

"Deal,” Victor spoke softly as he put an arm around Yuri's shoulder. Victor did keep his promise but he also snuck in some cuddles and kisses while he was at it.

Falling into the snow wouldn't be that bad if Yuri got this every time he supposed.

  


**Day 5: Poster Pandemonium**

 

Yuri was exhausted. Unpacking was the worst! He didn’t have to bring that many things to Russia but unloading all his belongings was a pain. He wanted to get it done when he got here but Victor didn’t have anywhere that he could put his clothes, so the dark haired figure skater had to wait.

And now that the wait was finally over he and Victor were both opening up cardboard boxes and putting things in drawers and bins.

“Yuri…?” He heard Victor call from behind him he also faintly heard the rustle of paper.  
“Hmm?” Yuri responded, not taking his eyes off the box of clothes in front of him.  
“You have quite the collection of posters here.”

Yuri’s eyes widened behind his glasses. He didn’t pack his posters. He would have remembered that. The black haired man turned around quickly and launched himself at the older male, his hands reaching for the posters that Victor continued to keep out of his reach.  
“Victor put them back! I swear I didn’t pack them!” Yuri pleaded.

“Then how are they here? Huh Yuri?” Victor grabbed Yuri’s chin softly and lifted his face up to look him in the eyes. “Tell me Yuri, how long has this crush been going on?”

A dark flushed covered Yuri’s face as he continued to scramble for the posters. Once he succeeded in grabbing them from his significant other he held them close to his chest. He shook his head and put them back in the box. He pointed at his fiance with a glare and shook his head, his face beginning to soften.

“Victor, I idolized you forever alright? That's all it was at the time. I was a fan. That's it.”

Victor continued to grin as he shook his head and turned back to the boxes. “Alright, alright. I get it.”

Yuri’s phone buzzed on the bedroom floor and he crawled and looked at the glowing screen.

 

_Mari: Has Victor found the posters yet? ;)_

 

He glared down at his phone and ignored the text.

 

**Day 6: A Skype Call with a Friend**

 

“How are things in Russia?” Phichit’s voice rang through the speaker of Yuri’s phone.

Yuri finally had a day to relax...well as best he could with Victor in the house. He really didn’t have anything to complain about though. Victor was putting the new bed together, and he had also moved some of the glassware down so Yuri could reach it. Of course there was teasing about the posters but other than that, Yuri couldn’t be happier.

“Pretty good. It took some adjusting but I got used to it pretty fast.” Yuri responded and sat on the couch.

“And how’s Victor?” His friend winked and laughed when Yuri’s face flushed. Yuri knew it was just a joke but he still couldn’t help being embarrassed. “Anyways, have you figured out a routine yet?” Phichit was ecstatic when Yuri said he wasn’t retiring. He couldn’t wait to see his new routine. And of course the competitive tension between his friend and Victor.

Yuri grinned and started to play with the blanket he had pulled over himself. “Victor and I are going to do a couple skate.”

Phichit's eyes sparkled and a smile spread across his face. Yuri rolled his eyes. He knew that Phichit was going to be the most excited about the new routine. Before the tanned boy could say anything else, Victor’s voice rang through the apartment.

“Yuri! Come test out the new bed with me!” A soft blush covered Yuri’s cheeks when he saw Pichit grin.

“Alright Yuri. I’ll let you go, have fun.” The camera shifted slightly as Phichit lowered his phone. “Be safe.” And with that the screen went black.

 

**Day 7: Maybe It’s Not So Bad Here After All**

 

Yuri’s favorite thing about living with Victor was the late night cuddles on the couch while they watched TV. Victor was always so warm despite the cold weather and Yuri was always comforted with his presence. He snuggled closer to his fiance, letting out a content sigh. When the date flashed on the TV screen, however, Yuri’s body stiffened and his eyes went wide.  
“Oh my gosh…Victor, I totally forgot about your birthday,” Yuri murmured softly. “I didn’t even get you a present…”

Victor hummed softly and buried his face in his messy hair. He placed a soft kiss on his head. “Yuri, you’re the best birthday present I could ever ask for,” he spoke as he entwined their fingers.

Yuri sucked in a breath of surprise and turned his head, his brown eyes meeting Victor’s icy blue ones. A small smile formed on his lips before he gently pressed his lips to Victor’s. There was no way he could ever regret moving to Russia. The week might have been rough but there was no place he would rather be than with Victor.

“I love you…” He spoke softly and faced the TV again.

“I love you too Yuri.”

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had way to much fun writing this. I love these two so much.


End file.
